Warriors: Stories of StarClan
by Dawnpool
Summary: Hear the stories of forgotten cats. Listen to the secrets of them. StarClan reveals their secrets. This is my side story of my Warriors: The Lost Kits.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy. This is a little side story of my Warriors: the Lost Kits. It's like a field guide. This is where you'll know the former cats' secrets.**

Warriors: Stories of StarClan

_StarClan's new members_

"Oh, you're here. I was worried that you would end up in the Dark Forest." Heatherwave, once a deputy of RiverClan until she had greencough, mewed to the six cats. The first was a light blue,once ThunderClan, she-cat with gray patches and the second was a ginger, once RiverClan, tom with gray and brown tail. The third was a brown, once WindClan tom with a brown foot and the fourth was a tortoiseshell, once a ShadowClan medicine cat, she-cat with gray patches. The fifth was a once a ThunderClan deputy and is a red and ginger tom with a bushy tail and the six was a white, once a SkyClan deputy, she-cat with a fluffy tail

"Oh, we are sorry. We never met to break the warrior code, but we had to fall in love. We're sorry for running away." The first cat apologizes. "We forgiven you, but I think your father, Mousestar, still needs to see you." Vixenpounce, once a ThunderClan warrior until killed by foxes, meows to the first cat. "Well, would you like to be called your rouge names or warrior names?" Grasstail, a WindClan deputy until killed by a war against RiverClan, asks hoping they'll say warrior names. "We've decide to be with our warrior names. We might have left the Clans, but our hearts were always surrounded by the warrior code."The second cat says.

"Well, we'll have to do a ceremony for it." Pounceclaw, a SkyClan queen until died shortly after her kits became warriors, says." Blossomstar, a ShadowClan leader until finally killed by saving his Clanmates in a rat attack, says to the first cat, "Cats of StarClan, these warriors broke the code, but we still forgive them. They have decided to have their warrior names, again. Rose, Storm, Eagle, Morning, Sun and Honey,do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Blossomstar announce.

"I do." The six cats mew.

"I give you your original warrior name. Rose from this moment you will return to your warrior name, Rosesong. We honor your cleverness and determination." Rosesong, who was the first cat, touches muzzles with her and sits down.

"Storm, I give you your original warrior name. Storm from this moment you will return to your warrior name, Stormblaze. We honor your energy and courage." Blossomstar mew to the second cat. Stormbalze thanks her and licks her shoulder respectfully. He then returns to his mate, Rosesong.

"Eagle, I give you your original warrior name. Eagle from this moment you will return to your warrior name, Eaglefeather. We honor your intelligence and thoughtfulness." Blossomstar says to the third cat. Eaglefeather licks her shoulder and return to Stormbalze and Rosesong.

"Morning, I give you your original warrior name. Morning from this moment you will return to your warrior name, Morningfrost. We honor your bravery and caring to help the weak." Bloosomstar meows to the fourth cat. Morningfrost touches her muzzle and waits for her mate, Sun.

"Sun, I give you your original warrior name. Sun from this moment you will return to your warrior name, Sunheart. We honor your generosity and respectfulness." Blossomstar says to the fifth cat. Sunheart thanks her and licks her shoulder. He returns to his mate, Morningfrost.

"Snow, I give you your original warrior name. Snow from this moment you will return to your warrior name, Snowfall. We honor your fighting skills and wisdom." Blossomstar. She touches muzzles with Blossomstar and goes to sit with her mate, Eaglefeather.

"Welcome back to the Clans. Rosesong, Stormblaze, Eaglefeather, Morningfrost, Sunheart, Snowfall!" StarClan shouts.

"Now, I think you should go around and talk to your Clanmates, which is all of us. They might tell you what has happen to the Clans while you went away." Flamestar, legendary leader of ThunderClan, suggest them. "Why don't I start first?"

**I hope you enjoyed it. This is a side story. I will come back to my other one. **


	2. Brother of Betrayal

Flamestar speaks: Brother of Betrayal

I remember when the leader of ThunderClan, Foxstar, welcomed me to ThunderClan when I was a little kit, Flamekit. My mother, Goldenheart, my father, Redfang, my brother, Mudkit, and my sister, Brightkit were looking at me waiting for my eyes to open. I never knew I would be an important part of the Clan. I always tried to be a good older brother to my sister and brother.

When I got Foxstar as my mentor, I was now Flamepaw. My brother, Mudpaw, got Willowpool as his mentor, and was very jealous, but I still tried to protect him. My sister, Brightpaw, got the deputy, Cloudfeather, as her mentor. Mudpaw always made fun of Brightpaw because she was a slow learner. I tried to protect my brother and sister, but in the end, they drifted away from me. Mudpaw was too jealous to be with Brightpaw and me. Brightpaw then fell in love with a new apprentice, Ashpaw, and she started to ignore everyone else. Foxstar told me a prophecy that "_The flames of mud would fight only to leave a bright pelt." _I was confused, but I still kept thinking about it.

I met Silverpaw. She had a gray pelt that always shined. We were good friends and I fallen in love to her. Then, I met Lionpaw. He became my best friend. Then, ThunderClan had a battle with a fox and it killed Silverpaw, but before she died, Foxstar gave her the name, Silverheart. I was heart-broken. Then, shortly after Silverheart's death, Lionpaw and I became warriors, Lionbreeze and Flamefeather. My brother became Mudwhisker and my sister became Brightpool. Shortly after becoming a warrior, Brightpool became a queen carrying Ashpaw, who became Ashpelt. They had three kits, Featherkit, in honor of me, Mousekit, and Whitekit.

I became Featherpaw's mentor. He was an energetic apprentice. He turned out well and he became Featherpelt. Mousepaw became Roseclaw's apprentice and we usually trained together. Whitepaw was Mudwhisker's apprentice.

Roseclaw. She's was Silverheart's sister. Roseclaw soon hanged out with me. She then told me she always love me. I was going to give her no, I didn't like her as an answer, but Silverheart came and told me to not wait for me. Then, I realized that all the times I've been with Roseclaw, I began to love her. I told her I did too. Then we began mates. Cloudfeather, the deputy, died by greencough. Then, Foxstar announced me as the deputy. I was so confuse. I wasn't a senior warrior. I expected Mudwhisker to be deputy. He was so mad. He never listened to me. Then, Mudwhisker started a rebellion against me. He was about to kill me until Foxstar, on his last life, gone in front to get killed himself.

Before Foxstar went to StarClan, he told me the prophecy was about me. He told me I would be a great leader. Before I went off to Moonstone, I exiled Mudwhisker. Even though he is my brother, he can't be in this Clan. It broke my heart, but I will be a great leader.

I went to Moonstone with Yellowtail. I got nine lives and became Flamestar. My deputy became Lionbreeze. Then, shortly after being leader, Roseclaw became a queen carrying my kits. Mudwhisker then used rouges to go against ThunderClan. We fought them, but I lost my first life. Mudwhisker had to be killed by me and only me. I can't see him in StarClan, so he is in the Dark Forest. When I was deputy, I thought if I was a leader Mudwhisker would be my deputy. I wished he'd change, but he was too jealous. I'll always miss him, but he was a traitor. Soon, I've saved the Clans many times. I became a great leader.

Then, Roseclaw had my kits. Three kits, Lilykit, Nightkit, and Spiderkit. They've grown to be great warriors, Lilyheart, Nightstorm, and Spidertail. We are now together in StarClan.

The prophecy, "_The flames of mud would fight only to leave a bright pelt," _I finally got it. Mudwhisker and I fought and the moment I killed him my pelt shined like the pelts of StarClan.

Mudwhisker will always be in my heart. I can still remember being little kits playing. That was a happier time, but that is the past. Mudwhisker chose the wrong path of jealous and betrayal. If I ever see him, it will be my rightful job to defeat him, again. He is the brother of betrayal and no one like that will hurt anyone in my watch.

Now, Rosesong, Stormblaze, Eaglefeather, Morningforst, Sunheart and Snowfall, go to Roseclaw. She will have a great story.

**Here's the first story of the fan-fiction. I hope you enjoy it. =) **


	3. A Love for A Sister's Mate

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy reading it. :) **

Roseclaw speaks: A Love for a Sister's Mate

How you ever loved someone you're not supposed to do? I did. My sister, Silverpaw, fell in love with Flamepaw. I knew Flamepaw loved her back. Secretly, I loved him. He's so brave and nice to the weak. I remember once time I got a scrap on my shoulder and her cared me when Cloudleap, our medicine cat, went to get herbs for me. He stood there and checked up on me. He even helped Cloudleap put the herb on me. He was so kind. I loved him, but I kept it a secret because Silverpaw would be mad at me and besides Flamepaw would say no.

When Silverpaw died and became Silverheart, I thought Flamefeather would love me. I tried to be with him a lot. When we both became mentors of Brightpool's kits, I thought I had my chance. We trained together and I thought it was my chance to confess to him. When our apprentices became warriors, I confess to him.

He froze for a minute and then I felt Silverheart was there. She told him to not wait for her. I felt like I wanted to cry. She wanted to lose her happiness just so I can be happy. Why? He then told me he'd loved me. I wanted to say no, but I was too happy to say no. We became mates. I sometimes asked him if he truly loved me. When we had kits, I knew he loved me.

We are now in StarClan. I still know Flamestar loves me. Even when Silverheart was here in StarClan, he always spends time with me and Lionbreeze.

We will always be together heart together, tails entwined, and pelts place on each other. I love him and he loves me. Now, I truly know he always love me.

Now, you've heard my story. Rosesong, you should see Mousestar. He really misses you. Stormblaze, you want to go with her, too. Fine. The others will rest here and eat fresh-kill. Go, Stormblaze and Rosesong. Mousestar wants to see you.

**That's the second story. I hope you like it. I will go to Warriors: The Lost Kits soon. Thanks for reading. =)**


	4. Now as A Family

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy reading it. **

Now as a Family

"Who's there? Rosesong? Is that you?" Mousestar says who was once a leader of ThunderClan. "Yes, I'm here, father. I missed you." Rosesong come forward and goes up to her father. "Oh, I see you brought Stormbalze with you." Mousestar mews sadly. "Father, why do you have to be hostile about him?" Rosesong asks. "He fell in love with you and you both the warrior code. I thought you might be a leader, Rosestar. I thought I was wrong." Mousestar explains.

"I'm sorry. You can't stop love. If you want me to, I'll leave your daughter alone." Stormbalze says, "I won't, we're family now." Mousestar says. "I'll show you're kits and mother and siblings." Mousestar suggest as he shows them.

"Flowerstem, my love, Rosesong and Stormblaze is here." Mousestar shouts. "Rosesong, I missed you. Here's your kits; Mousetail, Fireblaze, and Cherrystorm. They missed you, too." Flowerstem shows. "Mother, we missed you." Mousetail says. The kits are all grown up. "We missed you, too." Rosesong says.

"Rosesong, is that you? It is! Lilyleaf, Rosesong is here." Rosesong's brother, Jaywhisker, shouts. "We missed you. Stormblaze, you're here, too." Lilyleaf exclaims. "Yes, we're here." Rosesong mews softly.

"Flowerstem, Rosesong, Stormblaze, Mousetail, Fireblaze, Cherrystorm, Lilyleaf, and Jaywhisker, we are now together as family." Mousestar mews to his family.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it's just Rosesong and Stormblaze reunited by family. It's a sweet chapter. I hope you like it. If you do, read another fan-fiction of mine which is Warriors: The Lost Kit. Thanks for reading. =)**


	5. Life of Worrying

**I don't own Warriors. Enjoy reading it. **

Mousestar speaks: Life of Worrying

I first time I saw you, Rosesong, I thought you were going to be a great warrior even a leader. Little did I know you were going to break the warrior code.

When you became an apprentice, Rosepaw, I gave you the deputy as a mentor so you could be the best. I didn't notice how sad you were. You had no friends except for your brother and sister. When Goldpaw came, you had competition with her. I thought you finally had a friend, but no. Then Breezepaw come, you two hanged out and became friends. I finally felt great that you had a friend.

When you became a warrior and Breezepaw became Breezetail, I thought you two were mates. When you came to the Gathering, I always saw you with a warrior called Stormblaze. I hear everyone gossips about him and how he always takes the dangerous path. I thought why my daughter hanged out with this RiverClan cat.

One day, I saw you going to Sunningrocks. I notice how sad you were and how you were thinking a lot. Then, I smelled RiverClan. I saw Stormblaze there with you. I heard how you told him you loved him. And he returned your love. My heart shattered. You of all cats? Why did you break the Code? I confronted you and you were very mad. You lied saying you would stop seeing him.

I saw how you hanged out with Breezetail and I thought you gotten over Stormblaze. I got a report from Cherryclaw that you were missing. I went to Sunnnignrocks and I saw you swimming with Stormblaze. You even taught him how to climb trees. You laughed and you smiled so much. I never had seen this side of you. Giggling, Laughing, and Loving. I thought a ThunderClan cat would be like this to you. You then always disappeared at night and I know you were with Stormblaze.

Every night I worried about you. When I heard you were having kits, everyone thought it was Breezetail's kits. No one knew the truth, but me. When you had kits, I knew the truth couldn't stay in longer. The next sunrise, I announced a meeting. Stormblaze showed up. You told your story to everyone. Breezetail was so mad. He was about to kill you until Stormblaze protected you. I saw then how much love you two had.

I accepted the idea of you two leaving with your kits. Every sunrise, I worried about you. I couldn't sleep anymore. I tried to look for you, but I couldn't find you. I lived a life of worrying.

Several season later, I died. I was happy because I got to see my family, again. Now, I got to watch you in StarClan. I was so touched when you named a kit after me. You are here now.

We are now together. Get a good rest and you can go see Morningfrost, Eaglefeather, Sunheart, and Snowfall.

**That's the story of Rosesong. Next, we're going to see ShadowClan. Thanks for reading! =)**


End file.
